Maire Sutcliffe
History She doesn't remember anything from her human life except a few minor details about her brother, but she was born in England to a wealthy family and raised in a very normal way, only her father never paid much attention to either her - he preferred to spend his time with Gideon, which partly resulted in her insecurities. She was very rebellious as a child and was more like a little boy than a girl, being very active outside and everything. She was extremely competitive from a young age, mostly with Gideon and his friends. She was always very persuasive and could easily convince others to do what she wanted, though at the time she of course had no idea it was anything more than that. When she was twenty, she was out with some friends when a thirsty vampire attacked them, killing most of her friends except one. He turned Maire and her friend Kaelie, but didn't stick around to teach them the rules. Eventually, Kaelie and Maire were caught by the Volturi, but because they were only newborns, they were let off with a warning and a full understanding of the rules. That is when Maire developed her infatuation with the Volturi and their laws; it is when Kaelie developed her hatred and suspicion of them. It is something they constantly argued over, but neither of them ever won. Maire didn't discover her gift for almost two hundred years, until she and Kaelie were in the United States and were attacked by a coven of three. Kaelie was killed in the attack, but before they could kill Maire, she suddenly found that they were completely in her power and like puppets on a string. She couldn't make them kill themselves; apparently that is beyond her power, and she couldn't give direct commands, but they would follow her train of thought and act in the way she instructed them to. She eventually disposed of them, not knowing what else to do, and went on her way again. When the 2014 rebellion began to become stronger, Aro discovered her and requested that she join the guard; she agreed, and after a demonstration of her power, he promoted her to a high rank that Jane had previously held. In the RP, Maire has taken Jasper Whitlock under her control but has currently lost track of him. Physical Appearance She's average height, not too tall but not too short, with blonde hair that is fairly long but not quite to the center of her back. She has the typical pallor of her kind and features that are of course almost perfect, but her nose is a little too small and her upper lip is slightly too full for her lower lip. Personality Maire is only loyal to the Volturi and it would be very difficult to persuade her to join someone else. She worships the ground Aro walks on, being 100% in love with him, and would do anything he asked her to do. She is extremely stubborn and holds to her beliefs. When Aro needs her to be or when she is challenged(playfully or not), she turns into a merciless killer and is completely unstoppable until her task is complete. She is extremely competitive, especially with the other members of the new guard. Powers and Abilities She has the power to control the part of the brain that deals with mood/thought/movement. She can keep control over it as long as she's within a certain distance from the person, and she can do several at a time, but the more she tries to do, the harder it is and the more it stresses her out. When she's using them, if she hasn't released her hold, they are completely flat, no brain activity or anything. Category:Vampires Category:OC Characters Category:OC Volturi Guard